castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanitas' Return
Plot Ventus discovers that his old enemy Vanitas has returned from his supposed dearh. Now fearing, Ventus worries that Vanitas will try to target Lyndsey. Possible Script (Usual Opening theme) (During a heavy storm, at Villian HQ, Axel realises that Ventus has no villian to condend to he plans to bring back a familar villian, Vanitas) Baboon: Axel! come... Axel: Yeah Baboon: If we want those Goodies gone, we will all need to hatch a plan to get rid of them! Axel: Exactly...but theres a problem Baboon: What! Axel: All The Goodies' villians are present except for one...and we do need a leader... Baboon; Who might that be? Axel: Everyones worst nightmare....Vanitas! (then evily smirks) (Meanwhile at Goodie HQ) Ventus: (watching Lyndsey eat her breakfast whilst blushing) Lyndsey: (looks at Ven) You alright Ven? Ventus: (stops daydreaming) Yeah...say erm Lyndsey... Lyndsey: (while eating) Yeah Ventus: (twiddles his thumbs) Would you like to...(Roxas interupts and loudly burps) Roxas: Yo! Ven (puts his arm around him) Ven: Roxas! did you really have to burp so loudly? Roxas: Oh sorry (then giggles) fancy coming skateboarding later? Ventus: Roxas...you do know we just had an explosion? the ground is shatterd! Roxas: I guess you're right, well see ya guys later Lyndsey: So what was you gonna say before Roxas rudely interupted? Ventus: I was wondering if you wanted to go out...with me? (then blushes again) Lyndsey: (blushes) You mean as in a date? of course i will Ventus: (slightly happy) You will? Lyndsey: Yeah, why not? you are the kindest, the most sweetest guy iv'e ever met. Also, i think your'e cute. You remind me of a soft little bunny. Ventus: (blushes) Thanks! You are the most beautifal person iv'e ever seen, hair so perfect, teeth so white, eyes so bright. (both laugh) (while back at Villian HQ, Axel manages to bring back the evil Vanitas) Axel: Ladies and Gents...meet Vanitas (Vanitas appears from the dark shadows infront of them) Axel: (refering to Vanitas) Now stronger, his and Master Xehanort's darkness combined making him.... Vanitas: (sinister voice) Stronger Baboon: I see you have what it takes to be a dark villian Vanitas: If it's to destroy Ventus once and for all...i will do anything! I'm your'e leader now...anything i say, you do! Got It!? The Villians: (all evily smirk) Vanitas: (evily smirks) Good! Baboon: (with an evil grin) Good! what's your first mission....Kill Ventus? Vanitas: I have a better idea (then fades to darkness) (Meanwhile Ventus and Lyndsey are sitting on a bench) Ventus: (passes Lyndsey a flower) Lyndsey: (smells the flower) Aww Ven you're so sweet (as they both are about to kiss, Vanitas shows up) Vanitas: (evil tone) Well well well, long time no see, old friend (both look) Ventus: (shocked) Vanitas! you're...you're suppose to be dead? Vanitas: Too bad...Evil has it's ways. How's life since iv'e been dead? Ventus: (getting angry) Good! until all this happend and you showed up! Vanitas: I see you're heart is still pure...i wonder if you're still a wimp? Lyndsey: Hey! leave him alone Vanitas: (hystericoly laughs) I see little Ven has a girlfriend. Too bad that love wont last Lyndsey: Leave us alone! you bully!, come on Ven (both walk away) Vanitas: (talks to himself) Oooh dont worry...Ventus and I will forge the X-Blade and merge into one then after that, she's mine! (evily laughs) (back to Lyndsey and Ventus) Ventus: (gently grabs her arm) Lyndsey, don't let Vanitas get to you, He's not a very nice guy Lyndsey: I just don't want you to get hurt Ven. I really care about you. Ventus: I care about you too...It's that..Vanitas is very dangerous, once he's around, we're not safe. (Vanitas reappears and kidnaps Lyndsey) (dark smoke appears) Ventus: (hugging Lyndsey safely) Vanitas!! (Vanitas uses his dark magic to grab hold of Lyndsey) Lyndsey: (scared) Ven!! Ventus: Lyndsey!! (runs after Vanitas) (Ventus stops running when Vanitas and Lyndsey dissapear in the magic) Ventus: (looks at his wayfinder) Don't worry....I'll save you, and that's a promise (While at Villian HQ) Baboon: Good work Vanitas! Lyndsey: (struggling to get free) Vanitas: Don't mention it Amanda: I wonder how long it will take pretty boy to save his precious little Lyndsey? (Loud noise of the main doors opening) Ventus: Let her go!! Vanitas: (to the villians) Leave the loser to me (The villians smirk and hide away into darkness) Vanitas: I knew you'd come Ventus: I said let her go! Vanitas: Now why would i do that? you see Ventus, you can't escape me...not ever. Once we kill her, we'll forge the X-Blade together and we will be one forever (evily laugths) Ventus: Never! Why are you still obsessed with the whole X-Blade thing? Kingdom Hearts has been freed, Master Xehanort is gone! and so will you (summons his keyblade and runs towards Vanitas) (Ventus and Vanitas battle, he injures Ventus before Lyndsey manages to free herself from Vanitas' dark prison) Ventus: (injured and falling to the floor) Ahhhhh Lyndsey: Ven! Vanitas: (laughs) Idiot! Get up! (Ventus sees his keyblade on the ground and begins to reach for it) (Vanitas also sees Ven's keyblade and pushes it further away from Ven) Vanitas: Ooh what's wrong? you got no weapon? too bad. Look at you now..all alone. No Terra, No Aqua to save you..a useless girlfriend, idiotic friends (Lyndsey is seen in the background picking up Ven's keyblade then running behind Vanitas) (Vanitas looks behind) Lyndsey: (fadely hits Vanitas around the face) Hiiiiii-Yaaaa! (Ventus wakes up back in Goodie HQ, with Lyndsey and some of the goodies by his side) Lyndsey: (stroking Ven's hair) Hey sleepyhead Ventus: (smiles sweetly) Hey Goodies: Hey Ventus: Hi (looks at Lyndsey) What happened back at Villian HQ? Lyndsey: Vanitas had me trapped remember? he fought you and took your keyblade away, before he could hurt you i managed to fight him...after that i brought you back here Ventus: How did you manage to fight him? Lyndsey: I have my ways...you know i can always count on you. You are my hero and don't you ever forget that..ok? Ventus: (happy) You got it (both smile) (End of episode)